Three Reborn: Three Stories
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: Three characters reborn to one world, each having their own story as the Hero... Or will they become the Villain as time and war rages on? Tidus!Harry, Auron!Harry and Yuna!Fem!Harry! Rated T for furture language.
1. A: Chapter One

**_Hey everyone! Since I couldn't decide on a single character to do, I thought I'd do all three! Tidus, Yuna and Auron. I will tell you all right now, this story(Or stories) won't be updated as often as _I'm a what?** _**is, this will be more like a story that I work on when I can't focus on my other stories.**_

_**So, anyways, I hope that everyone will like this chapter, the first for Auron!**_

_**~Snow.**_

* * *

_**I do not own Harry Potter and Final Fantasy X.**_

* * *

Ever since he was small, Harry Potter knew that he wasn't Harry Potter. Not exactly, anyways.

Even as a baby Harry was a quiet child, hardly talking, especially after his parent's being killed by Lord Voldemort. His relatives that he lived with, his Uncle, Aunt and cousin, found him to be an odd child and hardly ever spoke to him other than to tell him to do his chores or to get out of their way.

They hardly dared to touch him, calling him Boy and Freak for years, even though the small child, smaller than what he should have been because of the neglect and malnourishment, knew his name was Harry, but he also knew his name had been Auron, in a life before.

Though the details were fuzzy, he remembered things that had the boy often puzzled. Like two men that often showed in his muddy memories. A dark-haired man who liked to drink and had a loud voice named Jecht, and another, all smiles and softer tones and teasing tones, Braska.

Another name and face that often showed in the young boy's dreams was of a dirty-blonde, or sometimes brown-haired, boy, the hair color changing depending on how old the boy was. Loud rash words, a rather short-fuse temper, as well as ocean-blue eyes and sadness… Tidus. A boy who was practically a son to him.

Sighing, the seven year-old turned his attention back to his chores, pursing his lips in annoyance at seeing that his cousin, the great big fat lazy lump of a bully, had left chocolate out again and that it had melted.

Rubbing a temple, Harry couldn't help but compare Tidus to the boy, at least Tidus would clean up after himself! Of course, Auron had set certain rules, that even though the dirty-blonde hadn't liked some of them, he had at least followed them.

A few years passed as Harry, or Auron as he silently called himself, had remembered more as his memories of his past life got clearer. He had started to remember things like Yevon, the Hymn of the Fayth, the Fayth, Aeons and more memories of his travels on Braska's pilgrimage, of protecting the Summoner with Jecht. The temples they visited.

More dreams of raising Tidus, and taking the dream to Spira, with help from Jecht/Sin. Yuna, Braska's daughter, her pilgrimage he was forced to take part of as well. He had, after all, promised to look after Tidus, and Tidus had been appointed one of Yuna's Guardians, much to Auron's annoyance.

"Hey Freak!"

Auron turned his head, nodding slightly at the sight of his cousin, letting the other boy know that he had heard him. Dudley, having gotten used to his cousin's strange silence, scowled at him. "Where'd you put my chocolates?" The boy demanded to know.

Getting tired of being treated the way he had been since he had been a year and few months old, Auron responded quietly, coldly. "Ask nicely and I might tell you."

Dudley gaped in shock at his usually silent cousin, hardly ever recalling the boy ever, ever speaking. So this truly was a first. "Uh… Where… do you know where my chocolate are?" Dudley asked, trying to keep his tone polite, shivering under the dark glare that Auron was giving him.

"Fridge, third shelf. If they'd been left out they would've melted again. I expect you to start putting them away." Auron said, his voice still low and his tone still cold.

Out of shock, Dudley nodded again, his wide eyes focused on Auron as the other turned back to his chores.

The next few years flew by and Auron found himself looking forward to the day he turned eighteen, which was apparently the day he was a legal adult in this world, so that he could leave.

Dudley had gotten a bit nicer, still demanding, but the child had started picking up after himself a little. While Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia… Auron despised.

He slept in the cupboard under the stairs, a small, lumpy mattress on the floor with the thinnest blanket in the house. He hardly ever ate, as they didn't give him any food, though he was able to sneak some food from the cupboards without Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon noticing, as they never touched the food, having Auron cook for them instead.

Auron did almost all the chores in the house, he took care of the garden and greenhouse, he took care of the lawns and by the time he was done with the chores he was given each day, it was just before dinner, in which he made, ate the little that Aunt Petunia would give him, before being sent to his cupboard for the rest of the night.

And not to mention school, which took up most of his day, learning things that both interested, and were disinteresting. Being chased by Dudley and his gang… Used as a punching bag, as he found out of he hit Dudley or one of Dudley's friend back he would be whipped by Uncle Vernon with a belt…

He still had the marks from two years ago.

"Almost seven more years…" Auron muttered to himself, glancing at the date on the paper as he fetched it for Uncle Vernon, shutting the door to Number Four, Privet Drive, behind himself.

Making his way to the kitchen Auron started in on breakfast, having awoken early by Aunt Petunia, as it was Dudley's eleventh birthday.

He ignored the sounds of heavy footsteps as Vernon and Dudley walked into the kitchen, Vernon sitting at the table and Dudley hurrying over to the large pile of presents that was his, mostly from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

As Auron started to dish out breakfast, he heard his cousin's voice from the pile of presents. "There's only thirty-six… That's two less than last year…"

"There are thirty-seven, sweetums." Aunt Petunia correctly, moving a large present aside to reveal a smaller one. "You missed this one from your Aunt Marge."

"Thirty-seven then… Still one less." Dudley muttered, his large cheeks turning a dark shade of red and Auron could sense a tantrum coming on and hurried about eating his bacon while Aunt Petunia, who had also sensed the tantrum coming, quickly reassured that they'd buy Dudley two more presents while out that day.

"Then I'll have… I'll have…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums."

Shaking his head at the fact that not only that his cousin couldn't count, but about how many presents the older boy had gotten, as Dudley's cheeks turned an embarrassed pink this time.

To Auron's surprise, happiness, and horror, he found himself, just a few hours later, standing outside the gates to the Zoo. His normal baby-sitter, Mrs. Figg, had broken her leg and couldn't watch after him, Aunt Marge was away, and a of Aunt Petunia's hated him almost as much as the Dursleys did, forced their hand and made them take him along.

He actually enjoyed himself, for a little while at least, looking at the animals, and while he felt pity for them, he also understood that most were bred in captivity and the others were injured too bad to be released.

After a while, Dudley and his friend had dragged everyone off to look at the reptiles, looking and finding the largest snake in there easily.

"Make it move." Dudley moaned to his father, who rapped the glass sharply. "Do it again…" Auron watched from a ways as Uncle Vernon rapped the glass again, before hearing his cousin moan. "This is boring…" And he watched as Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and Dudely's friend waddled away to look at other snakes and he moved forward, his eyes on the large python.

"Sorry about them…" He murmured, raising a brow slightly as the snake raised its head to look at him, and rolled its eyes as if to say 'People do that all the time.'

"Must be lonely in there…" The snake nodded in agreement and seemed to be about to convey something else when Dudley's friend shouted at Dudley and for Uncle Vernon to come see what the snake was doing.

"Move!" Dudley snarled, shoving Auron out of the way, making the smaller boy to land on his back and his heated glare, his 'I know a thousand ways to kill you and no one will ever know it was me' glare. What happened next was a shock.

Dudley screamed as the glass from the front of the snake's tank vanished, and the snake, sensing freedom, hurriedly slithered out of the tank, nipping at Dudley's heels before turning to face Auron.

"Thankssss." The snake hissed.

Auron's eyebrow rose as he stared in surprise at the snake. "You're welcome." He murmured lowly, as he watched the snake slither away, nipping playfully at a few more people heels, much to Auron's amusement.

Unfortunately, his amusement was short lived as Uncle Vernon, as soon as they got back to the small home in Privet Drive, blamed Auron for the vanishing glass and locked him in the cupboard under the stairs.

It was summer vacation by the time that Auron was let out again, feeling weak from starvation. Auron hated it, the weakness he had there, the fact that they could do anything and get away with it, even if he had gone to police, there was no other place for him to go. He had no friends, thanks to Dudley, he had no other living relatives…

Auron weakly walked to the front door, noticing that the mail had come and he bent down to pick it up.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a letter for him, something that had never happened before, important looking with a wax seal on the back, he slipped the letter silently into his cupboard for safekeeping until he could read it later. Unfortunately, after giving his Uncle the mail and finishing the rest of his 'breakfast', Auron was kept too busy to read the letter until after the Dursley's fell asleep.

Silently, in the middle of the night, Auron took the letter from its hiding place and flipped on the light, opening the heavy letter, noticing that the letter was made of parchment rather than paper.

Reading the letter Auron cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the letter in interest. A school of magic? Well, that just might be interesting… Not to mention it was a boarding school, and that meant living away from his horrible relative. Smirking slightly in amusement, Auron dug through his small box of possessions, pulling out a blank piece of paper and a pen, writing his reply to the Headmaster.

At least he'd have something to do to pass the time for the next few years.

* * *

**_Anyhow, I hope its to everyone's liking!_**

**_Please Read and Review! I need everyone's opinions on this story! And maybe while you're here... Follow and Favorite too?_  
**

**_~Snow._**


	2. T: Chapter One

**_Hey everyone! Since I couldn't decide on a single character to do, I thought I'd do all three! Tidus, Yuna and Auron. I will tell you all right now, this story(Or stories) won't be updated as often as _I'm a what?** _**is, this will be more like a story that I work on when I can't focus on my other stories.**_

_**So, anyways, I hope that everyone will like this chapter, the first for Tidus!**_

_**~Snow.**_

* * *

_**I do not own Harry Potter and Final Fantasy X.**_

* * *

It first had started when he was thirteen years old, that night on the train when the Dementor had tried to suck out his soul, and he heard the voice of his mother screaming. But another voice, sobbing another name he couldn't quite hear, followed his mother's screams, deafened by the screams and faint, but still there.

That's when Harry's rather strange dreams had started, his odd dreams of games played in large glass domes, or rather a single game but many different teams, somehow the name Blitz stuck in his head as he absently doodled a picture of one of the large domes on a blank piece of parchment during History of Magic, a dull class taught by a ghost named Binns.

Other dreams plagued him too. Dreams of a dirty-blonde haired man fighting alongside different people, fighting creatures that Harry didn't recognize. While he didn't know the name of the blonde-haired man in his dreams, he could tell who the others were.

A red-coated man with dark, graying hair, a scar running down one of his bronze-colored eyes, an arm tucked into the coat and the other, the left one, hugged close to the chest. Auron… A Guardian and in more ways than one… A trusted friend, one that swore to protect him…

Wakka, a Blitzer who used a Blitzball to attack the fiends, with orange-hair, an accent, tanned skin and a kind smile. Another friend, close, similar to the bond that Harry guessed was similar to a brotherly bond.

Lulu, a woman with dark dreadlocks and ruby eyes, dressed in a black dress with a lot of belts. A toy almost always being hugged close, a toy the Black Mage could manipulate… Motherly, yet sisterly, and sometimes rather cold and very scary… Yet, she was kind and teaching…

A blonde-girl, two years younger, with energy to spare, a great knowledge of Machina, things that looked like robots in games that Dudley played, and always looking out for her cousin… His first friend in that strange place, who a great friend to get drunk with and play pranks on the others with… Rikku.

A large blue… Something- He honestly couldn't name the creature, but he knew it wasn't a normal one, not even a magical one- with a broken horn. Few words spoken and a lance to protect their Summoner… Kimarhi.

And finally, the last person to plague his dreams that he could give a name to… A brunette with a green eye, and a blue one, a soft smile and a Japanese looking robe… Summoner… A woman he cared deeply for, a person he would protect, even if it meant giving up his life… Yuna…

When his lessons with Professor Lupin to work on the Patronus Charm happened, the second woman's voice he heard would be there too, yet still, he couldn't hear the name she was crying, but somehow, he felt that it was his, and he knew who it was crying for him… Yuna…

Harry's third year at Hogwarts seemed to pass quickly, yet so slowly, while more dreams plagued his mind at night, the days were plagued by the fact that a murderer was after Harry, of course, as he found out later on, that murderer was his Godfather who was actually innocent, and his days relaxed while the dreams still got odder and odder…

The summer between Harry's third year and fourth year was exciting to the young Gryffindor. He had exchanged some Galleons for Muggle money and had gotten himself a few sets of fitting clothing, and hair-dye. He had laughed at the looks on his Aunt and Uncle's faces when they saw his dirty-blonde dyed-hair.

Harry had snickered at seeing the looks on the Weasley's faces too, after going to his best friend, Ron Weasley, parent's house, for a few days before going to the Quidditch World Cup. It was shocking to find that he felt… Less excited about Quidditch now, but he still had a wonderful time with the Weasleys and his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

At least until the Death Eaters attacked the Muggles that owned the land that Harry and his friends were camping on, with hundreds of other witches and wizards.

The panic that started that night lasted through the rest of the summer, and before they knew it, they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

With going back to Hogwarts, came another, rather shocking announcement. The TriWizard Tournament, and the incoming arrival of two other schools.

The excited buzz that came from that announcement kept the school's excitement up for months, and Harry too had to agree with Ron and Hermione about how exciting the thought was, and he too, often dreamed of being the champion for Hogwarts, though he knew that it would be a foolish thing to think that a fourth-year could easily fight in the TwiWizard Tournament. Of course, it wasn't night dreaming, as his nights were still plagued with those odd dreams… But daydreaming was something he had started to do often.

Harry was starting to get frustrated with the dreams he was experiencing at night, unable to explain them, or their origins, he dug back through the books in the library, hoping to find out what Spheres were, and Blitzball, Ronso, Gaudo, Summoners and Aeons were. And Machina.

Hermione was getting suspicious of him, seeing him in the library so often, but Harry just brushed her concerns aside, telling her he was researching something that he had been wanting to for a while, and Hermione soon grew to like seeing Harry in the library almost as often as she was, thinking that he was taking his studies as serious as she did.

Of course, he didn't correct her, or Ron, who had begun to complain about Harry's extra time in the library, instead of doing something else, liking playing chess with him, trying to figure out what Fred and George were up to, or flying.

Harry seriously considered quitting Quidditch, but couldn't get himself to do it. Quidditch meant too much to his friends, and to himself, even though he didn't find the appeal and love he had for the sky as he used to.

Harry's heart broke and his temper rose when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and while he had been shocked and scared close to death about knowing what could be up head, and while Hermione instantly accepted the fact, and the simple idea that it was stupid to think that Harry put his own name in the Goblet, knowing her she knew how powerful the magical object was, Ron on the other hand, broke off their friendship and Harry was gritting his teeth to keep from yelling at the red-haired teen.

The next few weeks were stressful, with Hermione not helping any by trying to attempt to patch up their friendship. While Harry refused to talk to Ron until the stupid bloke got it out of his head that Harry could put his name in the cup, knowing how much they'd been through and how tired he was of his fame and putting his life at risk, and apologized.

While Ron refused to talk to Harry until Harry admitted and told him how exactly Harry got his name into the cup. Shouting matches between the two had become normal in the Fourth Year dorms.

Hermione called the both of them idiots and hit them on the heads before hugging both when Ron and Harry made up after the First Task. Dragons? Honestly? Harry had enough of dragons with Norbert…

It only took Harry a few weeks to figure out the clue for the Second Task, and after that, was the Yule Ball. Being smart, Harry had asked, almost immediately after finding out about the Ball, if Ron's younger sister Ginny wanted to go with him.

While he did find Ginny pretty, he wasn't interested in dating, not yet at least, and he knew that Ginny too, was too young to date yet anyways, not date seriously, at least. And Harry made sure too let both Ron, and Ginny know that he wasn't interested in a relationship, not yet.

Ginny, while disappointed about not dating, was pleased that she was the first person he had thought of and happily agreed to go to the ball with him.

Truthfully, and though he'd never admit it. The first person Harry had thought of was the mutil-colored-eyed girl from his dreams. Yet, knowing that she wasn't real, he had turned his attention onto Ginny instead.

The Ball, while he didn't like it too much, wasn't as bad as he would have thought. Harry did enjoy dancing with Ginny, laughing at horrible jokes the twins, Fred and George, said while the two hung out with Ginny's brothers and their dates, not daring to go near a pissed-off Ron, who was angry at Hermione for going to the ball with another Champion by the name of Viktor Krum.

Unfortunately, Harry had been dragged into their argument, and stayed silent, not wanting to side with either of them, and sighed when they both turned on him, yelling at him.

The next few weeks that followed, Harry spent digging through books, trying to figure out what spell or just something he could use to stay underwater for longer than an hour, as that was what the clue in the egg said he had time for… An hour long to look for something that the Merfolk took.

On the eve of the Second Task, Harry watched as Hermione and Ron were asked to go to Professor McGonagall's office, and waved wearily at them, before turning his attention back to the book he was reading, only to fall asleep and be woken up five minutes before the Second Task by a House Elf he had freed in his Second Year named Dobby, who was telling him that he need to rescue his 'Wheezy'. Not giving dobby time to explain anything, Harry ran from the library, down the hallways and staircases, hurried through the double doors in the Entrance Hall and fled down to the BlackLake.

Quickly apologizing for being late, Harry smiled sheepishly at the Judges and the other Champions before turning to face the lake. Harry grinned as he faced the lake, feeling giddy at the thought of getting into the water, swimming again! Blinking he shook his head in surprise. Again? He'd never gone swimming before; no doubt that the Dursleys, who had happily paid for Dudley's swimming lessons, had hoped that he'd drown… So, why had he thought again?

His thoughts were pushed aside as the cannon rang out and the other three champions jumped into the water, each casting a spell of their own and Harry watched them for a moment before shrugging. Pulling off his shirt and pants he tossed them aside, knowing they'd only weight him down, leaving himself only in his undershirt and boxers.

Harry, acting as if it was completely normal to be standing in the cold water's waves half-naked, walked straight out into the lake, the water level slowly rising until it was at his hips and a spell that he didn't know he knew, left his lips as he suddenly dived into the murky water, which quickly became clear and he started to swim, heading towards where he guessed was the middle of the lake.

He narrowly avoided a meeting with the Grindylows that lived in the lake, but he saw the Merfolk not too far away and started to swim through the city that lay there at the bottom of the lake, heading towards the middle of the odd underwater city.

There in the middle, lay four stone slabs, where four people slept, tied to the slabs. A girl Harry recognized as Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw who played Seeker, Hermione, Ron, and a blonde girl that looked like she was related to Fleur.

Swimming forward, he looked around for something that would break the bonds that tied the people to the slabs, and found a sharp looking rock lying at the bottom. Grabbing it, Harry started on Ron's bonds first, looking around worriedly as he remembered the warning in the clue in the egg.

A few minutes passed and Harry decided to stick around, just in case one of the Champions didn't show up, so he could make sure that everyone got out of there alright.

Cedric showed up first, having used what Harry noticed was a Bubble-Head charm, and mouthed to him that Fleur was coming, before taking the rock Harry handed him and freeing Cho from her bonds before taking the girl and swimming away quickly.

To Harry's surprise and disappointment, it was Viktor Krum who had badly transfigured half of his body. After nearly stabbing the man with the rock, after the man tried to cut the bonds with his teeth and nearly hurt Hermione in the process, Harry was about to get Viktor to use the rock he had to hack at the bonds, before he too, swam away with the person.

Getting nervous, Harry glanced around, frowning at seeing the Merfolk whispering and pointing at him behind their hands, and doing something that sounded like laughing.

Giving in, Harry took the rock once more, moving to free the little girl from her bonds only to have his wrist grabbed by one of the Mermen who shook its head, laughing at him. "You take only one."

"Screw that!" Harry snarled, gleefully surprising the Merman who swam back, startled by the fact that Harry could speak clearly and without bubbles. "I don't care! I'm taking her with me, and if you don't let me, I'll hex you!"

Harry flicked a small, very teeny, Thunder spell at the Merfolk who were shaking their heads and had moved to pull him away from the girl, only to end up scattering, avoiding the tiny Thunder spell, their eyes wide and Harry smirked at them before hacking at the bonds and freeing the little girl, grabbing both her and Ron from the waist, he started to swim away, having a bit of trouble now that he had the use of only one arm.

The Merfolk were murmuring as they watched him apprehensively, watching the boy struggle towards the surface.

Harry wasn't lucky a second time when it came to the Grindylows, thrusting the bodies of his best friend and the little girl out of the way and towards the surface, Harry took most of the blows that the Grindylows landed while attack him, shooting out small Thunder spells at random, hoping to hit a few of them, Harry struggled to stay awake and alert as he started to bleed out from the deep scratched the Grindlylows gave him.

Alas, it was useless as his vision started to blur and darkness took him and for a few minutes, he thought he was dead when a voice started laughing at him. The voice was deep but clear as day, as if someone was standing in front of him...

"Come on boy! I thought you were taught better, trained better! And you let those things get you?" The voice scoffed.

Harry frowned slightly, unable to open his eyes. "Sorry…"

"Don't tell _me_ sorry!"

"Who… Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? Ya crybaby… You've remembered everyone else but me? Of course… I wasn't always there for ya, but you should know better, boy!"

"Sorry." Harry hissed this time, a frown on his face.

"Ah well... We'll get you to remember it together, alright? Now c'mon, ya know my name! I was a famous Blitzplayer after all, kiddo."

"Blitz is real..?"

"Of course it is! You played it too! Taking after me and all."

"I never did it to be like you, old man!" The words left Harry's lips before he knew what he was saying and the deep voice laughed again.

"What'cha gonna do to make me think otherwise?" The voice challenged. "Honestly boy…" Harry was certain that the man was shaking his head.

"Not boy… Harry… But…"

"But?"

"But not Harry either… If those… Those dreams were memories… Who am I?"

"You're you, obviously."

"But who am I?"

"Only you can figure that out… Stupid crybaby."

"Shut up old man."

"Remembered me yet then?" The voice had a softer tone to it this time.

"Yeah… Thanks… Dad."

And finally Harry was able to open his eyes and he blinked up at the burry image of a pale Albus Dumbledore. "Harry? Are you alright?" The Headmaster asked, his silvery-blue eyes solely focused on the ocean-blue that met his… Wait… Ocean-blue?

"I'm fine Headmaster… What happened?" Harry asked turning his head away as he let his memories swarm in his head, trying to place themselves properly again, looking around the room he noticed he was in the Hospital Wing…

Joy.

"You were attacked by Grindylows as you surfaced with Mr. Weasley and Miss Delacour, and were knocked out by the creatures… Mr. Weasley and Miss Delacour are both fine." Dumbledore added, smiling in reassurance, and relief, as he looked down at the blonde.

"That's good…" Harry yawned, laying back down and resting his head against the pillow. "I'm still tired…" He yawned again, hoping to get the Headmaster away as his memories continued to shuffle around, finally sorting themselves properly.

"Then I shall leave you for now… Poppy will be along shortly, she's been looking after the other Champions, and after you've rested and been released from her care, I'll like to see you in my office, regarding that spell you used today." Harry blinked wearily and nodded.

And with that, the Headmaster left, and a grin lit up the dyed-blonde's lips after the door shut and his memories finished fixing themselves and realization hit him, he was real, he remembered everything, he had another chance…

That he, Tidus, Guardian to the Summoner Yuna, and a Dream of the Fayth, was back, and there was no way in hell he was leaving this time.

* * *

**_Anyhow, I hope its to everyone's liking!_**

**_Please Read and Review! I need everyone's opinions on this story! And maybe while you're here... Follow and Favorite too?_  
**

**_~Snow._**


	3. Y: Chapter One

**_Hey everyone! Since I couldn't decide on a single character to do, I thought I'd do all three! Tidus, Yuna and Auron. I will tell you all right now, this story(Or stories) won't be updated as often as _I'm a what?** _**is, this will be more like a story that I work on when I can't focus on my other stories.**_

_**So, anyways, I hope that everyone will like this chapter, the first for Yuna!**_

_**~Snow.**_

* * *

_**I do not own Harry Potter and Final Fantasy X.**_

* * *

Ever since he was born, Harry James Potter, was considered an odd child. He hardly ever cried, but when he did it was always softly. And his eyes. It was his eyes that mostly confused James and Lily Potter, both who had asked Madame Pomfrey what was wrong.

The Medi-Witch was quick to reassure that Harry's eyes were fine, that perhaps, one of his eyes was a bit late on turning color, or that it was possible, that Harry had a rare gene that made it so he had two eye colors.

Lily and James had easily accepted the fact that their son had two eye colors, and soon considered it part of his naturally cute charm.

Sirius and Remus both doted on their godson, Remus more than Sirius, often bringing homemade treats for the little boy, playing with the child at any moment that the werewolf was allowed to.

Everyone joked that Harry loved Remus more than his official godfather, Sirius, but it always seemed true. Harry clung to Remus whenever the werewolf was over, much like a baby koala would do to its mother.

To say that Harry was upset when Remus couldn't come over anyone since he was undercover, well… It was an understatement. The poor boy was miserable.

James and Lily did their best to cheer the little boy up, but to no avail… Expect that one night, October 31st, that was the day that their little boy cheered up, three months since Remus had last been over.

Sadly, it was the last day that Harry would smile for a long, long time… as that night Voldemort attacked the house, killed his parents, and he was sent to his Aunt and Uncle's while is Godfather Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

Until he went to Hogwarts, Harry hadn't been happy, but living at Hogwarts… It was wonderful, great, he loved it! He loved learning the magic, his best friends were great and, while he did have a rival, he loved Hogwarts.

Even though he nearly died in his first two years, and then nearly got his soul sucked out…

But things started to change in Harry's fourth year. During the summer Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wander, looking at the Weasley boys, who he saw as brothers, or at least he had seen as brothers, admiring them before he realized what he was doing.

Harry tried to ignore it for the rest of the summer, but it was harder and harder to do, especially after they got back to Hogwarts, and Harry often let his eyes look over the boys there.

It was to Harry's great embarrassment that Hermione had walked in on him one day in October, to find him dressed in a short skirt like some of the ones that the older Hogwarts girls wore, a cute t-shirt and his hair done up.

Harry was blushing darkly in embarrassment as he explained to Hermione that ever since he had been young, that he hadn't felt exactly right in his body, only to find out over time that he liked cross-dressing and felt much more comfortable in feminine clothing, after accidentally buying some feminine clothing after first year, thinking that they were actually boys clothes, trying to replace a few things that he wore that weren't suitable.

Hermione had simply smiled at him, lightly clasping the other's hand and explained to him that it was aright with her, that some in the magical word didn't feel right in their bodies and that they had potions that could change one's gender. Hermione also told him that Madame Pomfrey had some, which she knew it because apparently a friend of Pavarti's sister, who was in Ravenclaw, was going through the change, but from a girl to a boy.

She explained that, while there was a potion that would change Harry's body from male to female almost instantly, that the potions for the hormonal change would have to be taken over six months before the potion's effects would be permanent, and that if Harry changed his mind during the six months, that there was a potion that would reverse the effects of the hormonal potion.

Harry, after a few days of consideration, agreed to take the potions, and with some legal help from Professor McGonagall, having to tell their Head-Of-House about Harry deciding to change genders, Harry had moved into private rooms that were set up for occasions like that.

The Weasleys were shocked at first, but they soon accepted it and encouraged their friend, the twins promising to look after the girl, scaring away and boy that tried to get near her, and Ginny. Ron joined in quickly with the twins, while Ginny was happy to have a 'sister' and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley accepted Harry as another daughter, telling the crying girl that no matter what gender she was, they'd love her.

"Now comes the matter of your name, Ms. Potter." Professor McGonagall told the girl sitting in the chair in front of her desk, a hidden smile on her lips.

While Harry Potter looked much like his father, a female Harry Potter had his… Her mother's feminine features. Though the hair, while turning a few shades lighter, roughly stayed the same. It had been a few weeks since the potion change, and she had seen what the change had done to the young girl. It had made the girl happier,

"As you can no longer go by Harry Potter… Unless you want it to be Harriet Potter?" The Professor lightly joked, making the girl look at her in surprise before shaking her head.

"No, Professor… I… I already know what name I want." Harry spoke softly, sitting up straight in her chair. "Yuna… I want my name to be Yuna Lily Potter."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but nodded, signing a piece of parchment before handing the parchment to the girl, "Just sign your name as you want it to be, and everything is finished, Ms. Potter."

Yuna picked up the quill and eagerly wrote her new name and watched as Professor McGonagall sealed it and sent it off. "I do believe that the Champions will be selected soon… We best get to the Great Hall." Yuna nodded, smiling up at her teacher she followed the Professor down to the Great Hall and took her place next ot Ron, who was sitting next to Hermiome, and Neville was on the brunette's other side.

"Hi, Harry." The boy smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hello Neville. And it's Yuna now." She corrected the Longbottom heir, whose eyebrows raised before the rather handsome boy smiled.

"Yuna then."

Neville had changed over the summer from the short, round-faced boy with puppy fat to a taller, fit boy, he still had hints of the puppy-fat, but Yuna found that adorable, and it did make him look handsome…

Wait, handsome? Yuna blinked and her cheeks flushed lightly and she looked away and up to the Goblet of Fire as Dumbledore approached it before a name was spat out. Viktor Krum.

And another after that, Fleur Delacour. And after her, Cedric Diggory, a pretty-faced boy from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, while Yuna thought he looked nice, and was nice… Just, wasn't her type.

It was to her utter shock when a fourth name came out of the cup… Harry Potter.

"But I didn't…" Yuna whispered in horror, her eyes widening and a hand covered her mouth in shock. "I didn't…"

Hermione and Ron, and Neville, were nodding in agreement with her but she was forced out of her shock by Dumbledore gripping her arm. "Go to the room, Harry." The Headmaster said, his normally twinkling eyes missing their twinkle and Yuna was released and she nearly tripped several times in shock, murmuring, "I didn't." over and over.

XShe didn't know what to tell the other Champions when she entered the room and one of them asked her a question, one she didn't hear properly as she was struggling to keep from going fully into shock, or fainting, mostly fainting.

"We have a fourth champion!" Bagman announced gleefully after entering the room, looking over Yuna, who was still struggling to keep from being sick.

"I didn't enter my name in… That's not even my name anymore." Yuna pressed instantly, her eyes darting around the room at the people and Headmasters, and Crouch. "I changed my name before it came out of the Goblet, I'm not Harry Potter! I'm Yuna, Yuna Potter. I don't want to compete; I want a normal year for once!" The girl was barely holding back form being violently ill, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"I'm afraid, Ms. Potter, that Harry Potter, while it isn't your legal name, it was the one that you were given at your birth and you must compete as it is a legal binding contract…" Crouch muttered, looking rather ill and tired.

"But…" Yuna started before a hand grasping her shoulder, Dumbledore's, stopped her for continuing and she stared at the floor, trying to keep her tears at bay.

When she got back to the common room she escaped the mess that the Gryffindors called a party, thanks to Fred and George, and was able to slip into her private rooms, where Hermione and Ron appeared moments later to comfort her.

It took a while, but they were able to get the girl to talk down enough to fall asleep, and they, along with Neville and the Twins, formed a protective sort of guard around her, someone was always with her at all times.

Yuna found it cute and reassuring, plus, she got to spend time with her unofficial brothers and sister, and her crush, who she talked to happily about different school subject, books that they liked, and different recipes.

The First Task came quickly, much to quickly in Yuna's opinion and she was shocked to find that it was dragons they'd be facing first, and just to her luck, she got the hardest one of all… Hungarian Horntail.

Taking a deep breath before her turn, she let herself calm before walking out into the dragon pit, her wand clutched tightly in her hand as she slowly made her way towards the dragon, who was watching her with dark eyes.

Before she knew what she was doing, she opened her mouth to speak. "Oh great and glorious dragon, mother of your kind… In your nest lies a fake, the golden one, created by wizards as a task to get by you, fighting if need be. I don't wish to fight you, to harm you or your young ones. Might I ask, could I have the fake? I shall leave you alone if you only give the one to me." With that, she bowed deeply, exposing her neck to the large reptile.

Keeping her eyes on the ground, it felt like an eternity before a sound was heard and she peeked up to see what was going on, only to blink in surprise as something large and golden rolled to a stop at her feet.

"Take it, Little Summoner. I thank you for tell me of the fake." A low voice rumbled, and Yuna looked up to see the dragon settle herself quite comfortably.

"Thank you." Yuna murmured, picking up the egg she headed towards the exit of the dragon pen, hearing shocked and surprised murmurs from the crowd.

She was given a score of Forty by the judges, though she didn't really care much, happily spending her time with Ron, the Twins, Hermione and Neville instead.

Time passed quickly once again as Yuna struggled to keep up with her schoolwork and the time she spent in the library looking for something to help her figure out the egg.

Before she knew it, it was a few weeks before Christmas, and the Yule Ball. It was to her surprise but pleasure to find that Ron had asked Hermione the moment that he found out about the ball, and when asked he always said, "She's the first person that came to mind that I'd like to spend the day with ya."

While Yuna had yet to ask anyone… But a few people asked her, including Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum, but she politely turned them down.

"Hey Yuna?" A voice asked, casually but a hint of nervousness was easily detected in the owner's tone

"Hmm?" Yuna looked up at Neville, a smile on her lips as she was settled comfortably in one of the chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" The Gryffindor blurted out quickly, looking away in embarrassment as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Yuna's eyes widened in usprirse but a happy smile lit her face as she nodded. "Yes."

Neville's jaw dropped in surprise and his head turned to look at her, "W-Wha..? Really?" He asked hopefully and Yuna nodded again and a bright grin lit up Neville's face. "Brilliant… I'll see you in the Great Hall that night then?" Yuna nodded, a blush on her own cheeks as Neville beamed and sat in the chair next to hers, pulling her mind away from the Yule Ball and to their Herbology homework.

The next few weeks Yuna spent working on her dress robes for the Yule Ball. What Mrs. Weasley had picked out had been for a boy… So Yuna had to make her own, changing her green dress robes to a dress and to a light shade of gentle blue, with a few changes thanks to some spells Hermione helped her with.

The day of the ball was spent with the Weasleys, Hermione and Neville, exchanging gifts and throwing a large snowball fight before returning to the dormitories to change.

With Hermione's help, Yuna's hair was done up in a high bun, and Yuna in return helped Hermione with flattening the bushy hair.

Yuna blushed as people stopped to stare at her on her way to the Entrance Hall, she shyly glanced around before spotting Neville, who was rocking on his heels nervously, looking very nice in a set of black dress robes and she smiled, calling out a quiet greeting.

When Neville looked at her, his jaw dropped and his breath caught in his throat as he offered her his arm. "You look beautiful…"

"You don't look too bad yourself." Yuna blushed, smiling brightly at the now flushed Neville, giggling quietly they stood in line with the other Champions and their dates, having eyes only for each other as they walked into the Great Hall, taking their place on the dance-floor as they started to dance together. Neville was a wonderful dancer, and while Yuna wasn't as great, she was able to avoid stepping on Neville's feet.

It was several songs and a few drinks later that they slipped off to the garden, leaving Fred dancing with Angelina, Ron and Hermione in each other's arms.

They wandered a bit away into the gardens that the front lawn had become, fairy lights flickering gently.

"Care to dance?" Neville asked quietly, eyes looking down at her and Yuna smiled shyly, but brightly, as she looked up at Neville and nodded, his arms wrapping gently around her waist as the music from the Yule Ball, which had changed from the Weird Sisters to something that sounded similar to Yuna's Aunt's classical music.

They stood there, just swaying in time with the gentle music, smiling softly at each other as the song came to an end as the Fairy Lights that lit the area seemed to glow brighter as Neville, smiling shyly down at Yuna, lightly cupped her cheek, surprising the girl and her cheeks turned a dark red as Neville leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers, before he pulled away suddenly, before she had a chance to kiss him back. His eyes darting around as he shuffled away from her, or at least tried to, she had reached out and gently grabbed the front of his robes, keeping a tight grip on him, surprising him as he looked down at her.

Yuna pouted. "You didn't give me a chance to respond." She lightly scolded him, a smile on her own lips as Neville looked startled and she stood on her tip-toes and lightly kissed him, her eyes closing. Neville's eyes widened in surprise before his own cheeks colored and he rewrapped his arms around the other, pulling Yuna close as his eyes slid shut.

When they pulled away, slightly out of breath and both their cheeks flaming, Yuna opened her eyes, her multi-colored ones meeting Neville's blue… Wait… Blue? Yuna's vision became fuzzy and she lost the feeling in her legs and would have fallen to the ground if a panicked Neville wasn't holding her up.

"Yuna? Yuna?! YUNA!?" Neville was calling to the girl in a panic as the darkness took her and she fell limp into his arms, the only thing that was telling him that she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Yuna..!"

* * *

**_Anyhow, I hope its to everyone's liking!_**

**_Please Read and Review! I need everyone's opinions on this story! And maybe while you're here... Follow and Favorite too?_  
**

**_~Snow._**


End file.
